Regret
by Unhealthily-Obsessed
Summary: After a huge fight, Shuchi runs out of the apartment only to be hit by a bus. Will he live? How will Yuki react?


Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation. Obviously.  
  
After a huge fight, Shuchi runs out of the apartment only to be hit by a bus. Will he live? How will Yuki react?  
  
~~~~~~The Fight~~~~~~  
  
"I DON'T HAVE THE TIME!" roared Yuki as he paced around the living room. "LET ME FINISH A BLOODY CHAPTER WITHOUT DISTURBANCE AND MAYBE WE CAN GO LATER! THE DEADLINE IS FRIDAY AND I WANT TO GET THIS DONE FAST!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT!"  
  
"HELP ME OUT OR HELP YOURSELF OUT?!"  
  
There was a moment silence when Shuchi just looked at him through tear-brimmed eyes and then-  
  
"I'll help myself out." Shuchi said, looking like somebody had hit him. Hard. Angry tears falling from his eyes, he ran out of the apartment, slamming the door quite hard behind him.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!" Yuki yelled, punching the wall. The pain that shot up his arm did nothing to sooth his mood. He flopped down on his couch and started beating on his knees. He really needed to start treating Shuchi better.  
  
~~~~~~On the streets~~~~~~  
  
Shuchi was running hard down the streets. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was doing, in fact. He was completely lost in his thoughts.  
  
He turned a corner and started to cross a street. He stopped abruptly.  
  
[Why am I running? Running won't help anything.....HOLY SH-]  
  
SSCCCCREEEECH  
  
~~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~  
  
*RRING RRING*  
  
"Shuchi?" Yuki said, trying hard to keep the worry out of his voice.  
  
"No, Yuki." Tohma replied.  
  
"Oh. Tohma, have you seen Shuchi anywhere?"  
  
"Well.....yes."  
  
"Really?! You have? Can you send him home?"  
  
"Well, that is sort of impossible. You see, Shuchi's had a bit of an....accident."  
  
"What? What kind of accident? Where is he? Where are you?"  
  
"We are both at the hospital."  
  
[God, please tell me he didn't just say hospital.]  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"......"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Yuki yelled into the reciever.  
  
"Yuki, I think you should come over here and see for yourself. But, I have to warn you now, it's going to be shocking. Hurry." With that, Tohma hung up. Yuki threw down the phone, grabbed his coat, and ran out the door.  
  
[Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit]  
  
He kept on repeating this word in his mind. This wass for one main reason: it blocked out other thoughts threatening to enter his mind. Terrifying, tear-jerking thoughts.  
  
Yuki got to the hospital in record time. He ran started to run to the desk, but stopped when he saw Tohma waiting for him.  
  
"Where is he?!" Yuki asked, worry etched all over his face.  
  
"Follow," Tohma replied, running up a hall. They went up a few flight of stairs and down a few more halls, until finally arriving at the correct room.   
  
Yuki ran in, only to find about three doctors trying desperatly to help a man on a bed. Only until he saw the pink hair did he believe that it was Shuchi.  
  
He stared open-mouthed at the scene before him for a few seconds that seemed to last an etenity. Finally, he turned around and ran as far as he could in the opposite direction.  
  
His sobs seemed to rack at his soul. It couldn't be his Shuchi dying in that hospital bed. It just couldn't be. His Shuchi was...always happy, practically indestrctable, and...Shuchi! He didn't deserve this! This had to be a dream.  
  
Yuki stopped running abruptly, and felt somebody crash into him. Looking down, he say Tohma huffing and looking very anxious.  
  
"H-h-how?" Yuki managed to say, still sobbing hard. His first time in a while.  
  
"He stepped in front of a bus. Ran right over him. I'm so sorry." Tohma said, trying to comfort Yuki.  
  
"N-NO! HE CAN'T! Oh my god....oh my god....." Yuki sobbed harder. "Is he going to live?"  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"They don't know yet. He's lost a lot of blood, many bones were broken. He...there's a good chance that he could die."  
  
Yuki vomited.  
  
~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~  
  
All sorts of people crowded the waiting room now, praying to all sorts of gods that Shuchi be granted life.  
  
Yuki was pacing, repeating the word in his head again.  
  
[Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit]  
  
Finally, a doctor came out. Yuki stopped pacing and ran over to him.  
  
"How is he? Is he going to be okay?!" Yuki said, desperatly.  
  
"I'm so sorry. You have about ten minutes to say goodbye." The doctor gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked away.  
  
Yuki froze. How was he supposed to pack up a lifetime of feelings in ten minutes? He felt like he was holding that gun again. He had killed another one he loved.   
  
Determined not to waste a minute, he got past his fears and made his way to the door. He took a deep shaking breath and slipped inside. The site that greeted him was not nice, to say the least. Shuchi was obviously uncontious. He was connected to all sorts of tubes and was covered in blood-soaked bandages and casts.  
  
Yuki made his way over to Shuchi's bed. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted to say was sorry, and that he loved him but he couldn't seem to get a word out. So he just forced himself into a bedside chair and wept on his lover's hand.  
  
Let not be the last words you hear  
  
Be words of hate from my mouth  
  
Let the last words I mean to say  
  
Be unsaid, heard clear from the heart  
  
Time seemed to freeze and wait for him, but waited in vain. Seven minutes passed and Yuki still hadn't said anything. By the eighth, he knew he had to say something before it was too late. He only hoped that he could hear him.  
  
Let not be the last thing you remember  
  
Be anger, aggression, and fighting  
  
Let the last thing I want you to think of  
  
Be of the good times that we did have  
  
"I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" Yuki cried, and let out a fresh cry. It was so painful to say goodbye. "I lov-love you so much! I'm going to miss you!"  
  
One minute left.  
  
Yuki now hugged him gently, hoping not to hurt him further.   
  
Let not be the last time we touch  
  
Be a hurtful in any way possible  
  
Let the last impact you never forget  
  
Be of the soft kisses we did share  
  
[Oh my god.] Yuki thought, feeling how frail Shuchi now was.  
  
"Please, don't go. Please stay! Please...please..." Yuki broke down again.  
  
He prayed that Shuchi felt how much he loved him and would stay.   
  
Let not be the last thing you feel  
  
Be of betrayal and treacherous pain  
  
Let the last feeling you have in mind  
  
Be one of comfort and of my love  
  
Shuchi died.  
  
~~~~~~~On the celing~~~~~~~  
  
Shuchi (ghost) looked down at what was happening.  
  
"YUKI!" he tried to yell out, but no sound came out of his...he didn't have a mouth.  
  
[Oh my god. I'm dead already?]  
  
That explained why Yuki was so upset...  
  
[NO! I WON'T GO!]  
  
Something was trying to suck him upwards. He struggled hard. It was strange. He didn't have anything to struggle with, yet he was moving closer! He pushed hard with his soul, determined to get back. He couldn't leave his Yuki like this! He had to live! Yuki needed him!  
  
[NO! LET ME GO!]  
  
Shuchi was so close to his body now, he needed to just touch it-  
  
[I WON'T LEAVE HIM!]  
  
Shuchi felt such pain that even he didn't believe it could be possible. He was sucked back into his body and fell uncontious again.  
  
~~~~~~Back with Yuki~~~~~~  
  
Yuki's greif had caused him to go into shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't even cry. It was probably good that he wasn't making a sound, though. Otherwise, he wouldn't have heard that faint beep...  
  
~~~~~~One year later~~~~~~  
  
"SHUCHI!" Yuki yelled.  
  
"IN THE BATHROOM!" Shuchi yelled back.  
  
Yuki approached the bathroom door and waited for his lover to come out. Hearing the toilet flush, he stepped to the side of the door. Once he saw the door open, he quickly stepped in front of Shuchi and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Hello, baka!" Yuki said, giving a smile that could put Shuchi back into the hospital. "Glad to see you're still alive!"  
  
"Now, how can you be so sure that I'm not a ghost?" Shuchi joked, pretending to float and crying "BOO"  
  
"Care to proove it?" Yuki challenged before catching him in a deep kiss.  
  
~~~~~~End~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for the tips and reviews. *Gets thwacked my a pillow and poked in the head* OUCH! I guess I desered that. Hehehe thanks to all! Tell me if I need more details! 


End file.
